The Baby Project
by xoElle23
Summary: Mauraders Era. What happens when the Mauraders get stuck with the old Egg is your child project with a twist? Read on and find out! LEJP WARNING: VERY SHORT CHAPTERS! COMPLETE!
1. Baby Project?

**The Baby Project **

**By Lauren Thomas**

**Chapter One**

"Ladies and gentlemen." said Professor McGonaglle, "Please listen up. I have an important announcement to make. That means you Black!" She added. Sirius Black's head snapped up.

"Sorry mum. Me and Jamsie were conversing." He said sweetly.

"For the last time Black! Stop calling me that! Now pay attention and be quiet for five minutes!"

"Anything for you mum." He turned around and grinned at her. Professor McGonaglle shook her head and sighed.

"As I was saying before" she continued, "There is a new project that all seventh year students will be participating in. It is called 'The Baby Project' and this is how it will be run; all seventh year students will be paired up into couples. Each couple will be given a doll that has been enchanted to act and look a real human child. It will cry, need feeding, need attention, and need love. The project will last two months. You will not be able to perform any charms or spells on the baby to silence it or make it stop working. Some couples may be in the same house, some maybe in different houses. Either way, you must make sure that one of you has the baby at all times. You will have to alternate whose dorm in which it will sleep. Every Friday in Transfiguration, we will discuss how each of the couples are doing. Any questions?" she looked around the room.

Lily Evans raised her hand. "What about when we're in class?" she asked. "You will bring your baby with you. Your teachers are aware of this project and will allow your baby's in their class."

James Potter raised his hand next.

"Potter? Your question?"

"Do we get to pick our own partners?" he said eyeing Lily.

"No. You will be placed under the old school sorting hat and it will choose for you. One last question. Miss Davis." She said pointing to a girl in the back row.

"Um what if both people are busy at the same time?" she asked quietly. "Well you have two choices. You can take your child with you or you can hire a babysitter. Like any other adult, though, you must make sure they are responsible and pay them. And our time is up. I'll see you all tomorrow morning where the sorting will take place."

As the class gathered up their books, and Sirius started to complain, James held back and grabbed Lily's arm. "Hey." He said softly. "I hope we get paired together." Lily smiled and kissed him.

"Me too."

"Oh come on! Get a room!" Sirius called from the door-way. James and Lily both shook their heads and followed.


	2. Alberta!

**Chapter Two**

"Emily Davis- Gryffendor!" called Professor McGonaglle. Emily stood up from her seat at the Gryffendor house table and sat down on the stool at the front of the great hall.

"Bobby Radcliff- Hufflepuff!" The hat called.

The rest of the school had gone on to lessons after breakfast, but the seventh years were told to stay behind. When their name was called they would take their seat on the stool and the Sorting Hat would call out their partner. Then they and their partner would be 'married' and given their 'baby' and they would be dismissed. That day all seventh year lessons would be canceled so the couples could have a day to strategize their parenting. They would also have a parenting class later that day. But tomorrow the students would go back to their normal schedules and be forced to start their new lives as 'parents'.

"Lily Evans- Gryffendor!" called Professor McGonaglle.

"James Potter- Gryffendor!" called the hat.

James smiled proudly and he walked up to be 'married'.

"James and Lily, do you take each other to be your project spouse and promise to help and care for you child?" asked McGonaglle.

"I do." Said Lily.

"I do too." Said James. Professor McGonaglle turned to Professor Flitwick, who handed her a doll. She then placed it in Lily's arms.

"I now pronounce you project husband and wife. You are dismissed." James linked his arms though Lily's and the two walked out of the great hall together. James leaned in and deeply kissed Lily once outside.

"What was that for?"

"Well, we got married and she never said 'kiss the bride'." He told her. "And I consider that a very important part of a wedding."

"Ah. Well thank-you, husband." She said smiling.

"Your welcome, wife," He said grinning back at her.

"So what should we name it?" she asked him as they sat down on the front steps.

"Is it a he or a she?"

"Professor McGonaglle said we could decide."

"Well… I've always liked Alberta."

"James! We are _not _naming out child Alberta."

"Okay okay."

"What about Jillian?"

"Why Jillian?"

"It's a combination of both our names."

James though about this for a moment and then said, "Okay! I like it." He took the baby from Lily's arms and held it up. "I now pronounce this child Jillian." He said seriously. Lily laughed.

"So when should we each take the baby?" she asked.

"Well we're in the same house so it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Okay. But for when we sleep-"

"I think I should just sleep in your dorm."

"James you know perfectly well that we can't do that. Now I was thinking we could alternate. You know, I take her one night you take her the next."

"Okay but what about Quidditch practice and our date night?" he asked.

"Well I'll watch her when you have Quidditch practice if you give me some time off as well."

"Okay. And date night?"

"You heard Professor McGonaglle. We'll just bring her along or find a baby-sitter. And _don't _say Sirius. I'm not leaving my child with him." She said just as James opened his mouth.

"Oh alright. We'll find someone else." He agreed.

A moment later they were joined by Remus Lupin, Sirius, and two other girls.

"'Ello." Said Sirius cheerfully sitting down. "This is Mandy Chissel from Hufflepuff. She's my new wife. And this here is Sirius Jr." he said proudly pointing to the doll in Mandy's arms.

"Hello Mandy. How's it going? It's nice to see you again." Lily said.

"Fine, thanks Lily. Nice seeing you as well. Hello to you too James" She said handing the baby to Sirius.

"Hi." He said politely. "Remus who's your friend?" he said turning.

"This is my wife, Kennedy Johnson." He said sitting down as well.

"Pleasure to meet you. Which house are you in?" asked Lily.

"Ravenclaw." She answered as she sat down. "And this is Emily."

"What have you two named your baby?" asked Remus.

"Jillian. Lily though of it." James said proudly. "It's a mixture of our names."

"I like it." Spoke up Mandy. "Its shows creativity."

"Thanks."

"I wish Peter were here. I'd be interested in seeing his partner." Sirius said sadly.

"Where is he anyway?" asked Kennedy.

"Vacation. France for two months." Remus told her. "Lucky bloke."

"We'd better go. It's time for the parenting class." Lily said standing up.


	3. Gryffendor Socks and Broom Cuboards

**Chapter Three**

"You will be responsible for your child at all times." Professor McGonaglle told them.

"You will be able to conjure up baby supplies for them but that is all you can do. You must do everything else yourselves. Yes, Miss Johnson?"

"What are we supposed to feed them?"

"Ah yes. Of course. I almost forgot. Each child will be fed these jars of baby food." She said gesturing towards a huge table behind her stacked with jars. "You may each take as many as you like. The table will keep refilling itself. If you run out of food you may come into my classroom at anytime for more. I warn you, though, each child is different. They may not like certain foods. Now, I've showed you all how to diaper a child, how too feed one, and how to get supplies to care for one. Any last questions?" she said looking around the room. When no hands went up she said, "Okay. This is the end of the line. Your all on your own from now on. I wish you good luck. Please don't forget to get some of the baby food before you leave. I'll see you all in Transfiguration tomorrow." She strolled out of the room.

"James get a bunch of that, will you?" Lily asked sweetly. She quickly conjured up a baby bag and handed it to him. "Fill this to the brim." James nodded and went to fill the bag.

When he returned, he turned to her and said, "Want to go up to the common room and conjure up some baby supplies?"

"Sure." She said happily. Once in the common room the couple had fun conjuring up a baby bed, a changing table, a stroller, a booster seat for mealtime, and lots of other baby things.

"Hey!" James exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Lily said as she set the baby into its new crib decorated in Gryffendor colors.

"What if we enchanted the baby into miniature Gryffendor robes to match us?"

"James that's an excellent idea!" she said kissing his cheek. "I'll let you do the honors."

James smiled as he said the incantation. Before long they had baby Gryffendor robes, hats, socks, and blankets. James stood back to admire his work. "Like it?" he asked Lily after a moment.

Lily chose to answer this by deeply snogging him.

"Well. I think I'll make Gryffendor stuff more often." He said after a moment. Lily smiled and sat down on the couch. He patted the spot next to her and James sat in it. She snuggled close and wrapped her arms around him. Jillian the doll was sound asleep in her new Gryffendor baby crib. Just then, the portrait hole opened and Remus and Emily and Sirius stepped in.

"Hey guys. Where's Sirius Jr.?" Lily asked not moving from her sport half on the couch half on James.

"With his mummy. Mandy said she wanted to 'solely connect with our son'. Whatever that means. I just figured it would be easier to not argue with her and let her do things her way." He sat down on the floor.

"What about you?" James said to Remus.

"I told Kennedy she could have a few hours to herself. Some of her friends were going for a walk while their husbands watched the children, and she looked like she wanted to go. So I offered to watch Emily for a few hours." He laid the now sleeping baby into a green baby carrier on the floor and set her next to the chair he sat down in.

"That was really sweet of you, Remus." Lily said.

"Well I don't mind. Do you guys want an hour alone? I can watch Jillian for you if you like."

"No, no. That's quite alright. I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Sirius will help me."

"Yeah Sirius will- Hey! Wait a minute!" Sirius said from his spot on the floor.

James got a gleam in his eye and bent down and whispered something into his ear.

"Oh alright. I guess your right. I'll help." He said after a second.

"Come on Lily." James said taking her hand. "Let's go to the broom closet on the fifth floor."

"What did you say to him?" she said warningly.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't threaten him!" he added seeing the look on her face.

"Are you sure?" she said to both of the guys.

"Positive. Go. Please go." Sirius said pushing her in the back. "Really. I meant it. Go." Remus nodded in agreement.

"Well… alright. But I'm only allowing this because Remus will be supervising and… well, I've been wanting to visit that broom closet for quite awhile now" She said eyeing James.

"Yes!" James said happily. He picked her up and ran out the common room.

"Padfoot?" Remus said after a moment.

"What Moony?"

"What did James say to you to make you agree to watch the baby?"

"He told me if I didn't agree then he and Lily would just stay here and snog. And that's waaaaay worse than watching a kid any day."


	4. YOU DID WHAT!

**The Baby Project **

**By Lauren Thomas**

**Chapter One**

"Ladies and gentlemen." said Professor McGonaglle, "Please listen up. I have an important announcement to make. That means you Black!" She added. Sirius Black's head snapped up.

"Sorry mum. Me and Jamsie were conversing." He said sweetly.

"For the last time Black! Stop calling me that! Now pay attention and be quiet for five minutes!"

"Anything for you mum." He turned around and grinned at her. Professor McGonaglle shook her head and sighed.

"As I was saying before" she continued, "There is a new project that all seventh year students will be participating in. It is called 'The Baby Project' and this is how it will be run; all seventh year students will be paired up into couples. Each couple will be given a doll that has been enchanted to act and look a real human child. It will cry, need feeding, need attention, and need love. The project will last two months. You will not be able to perform any charms or spells on the baby to silence it or make it stop working. Some couples may be in the same house, some maybe in different houses. Either way, you must make sure that one of you has the baby at all times. You will have to alternate whose dorm in which it will sleep. Every Friday in Transfiguration, we will discuss how each of the couples are doing. Any questions?" she looked around the room.

Lily Evans raised her hand. "What about when we're in class?" she asked. "You will bring your baby with you. Your teachers are aware of this project and will allow your baby's in their class."

James Potter raised his hand next.

"Potter? Your question?"

"Do we get to pick our own partners?" he said eyeing Lily.

"No. You will be placed under the old school sorting hat and it will choose for you. One last question. Miss Davis." She said pointing to a girl in the back row.

"Um what if both people are busy at the same time?" she asked quietly. "Well you have two choices. You can take your child with you or you can hire a babysitter. Like any other adult, though, you must make sure they are responsible and pay them. And our time is up. I'll see you all tomorrow morning where the sorting will take place."

As the class gathered up their books, and Sirius started to complain, James held back and grabbed Lily's arm. "Hey." He said softly. "I hope we get paired together." Lily smiled and kissed him.

"Me too."

"Oh come on! Get a room!" Sirius called from the door-way. James and Lily both shook their heads and followed.

**Chapter Two**

"Emily Davis- Gryffendor!" called Professor McGonaglle. Emily stood up from her seat at the Gryffendor house table and sat down on the stool at the front of the great hall.

"Bobby Radcliff- Hufflepuff!" The hat called.

The rest of the school had gone on to lessons after breakfast, but the seventh years were told to stay behind. When their name was called they would take their seat on the stool and the Sorting Hat would call out their partner. Then they and their partner would be 'married' and given their 'baby' and they would be dismissed. That day all seventh year lessons would be canceled so the couples could have a day to strategize their parenting. They would also have a parenting class later that day. But tomorrow the students would go back to their normal schedules and be forced to start their new lives as 'parents'.

"Lily Evans- Gryffendor!" called Professor McGonaglle.

"James Potter- Gryffendor!" called the hat.

James smiled proudly and he walked up to be 'married'.

"James and Lily, do you take each other to be your project spouse and promise to help and care for you child?" asked McGonaglle.

"I do." Said Lily.

"I do too." Said James. Professor McGonaglle turned to Professor Flitwick, who handed her a doll. She then placed it in Lily's arms.

"I now pronounce you project husband and wife. You are dismissed." James linked his arms though Lily's and the two walked out of the great hall together. James leaned in and deeply kissed Lily once outside.

"What was that for?"

"Well, we got married and she never said 'kiss the bride'." He told her. "And I consider that a very important part of a wedding."

"Ah. Well thank-you, husband." She said smiling.

"Your welcome, wife," He said grinning back at her.

"So what should we name it?" she asked him as they sat down on the front steps.

"Is it a he or a she?"

"Professor McGonaglle said we could decide."

"Well… I've always liked Alberta."

"James! We are _not _naming out child Alberta."

"Okay okay."

"What about Jillian?"

"Why Jillian?"

"It's a combination of both our names."

James though about this for a moment and then said, "Okay! I like it." He took the baby from Lily's arms and held it up. "I now pronounce this child Jillian." He said seriously. Lily laughed.

"So when should we each take the baby?" she asked.

"Well we're in the same house so it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Okay. But for when we sleep-"

"I think I should just sleep in your dorm."

"James you know perfectly well that we can't do that. Now I was thinking we could alternate. You know, I take her one night you take her the next."

"Okay but what about Quidditch practice and our date night?" he asked.

"Well I'll watch her when you have Quidditch practice if you give me some time off as well."

"Okay. And date night?"

"You heard Professor McGonaglle. We'll just bring her along or find a baby-sitter. And _don't _say Sirius. I'm not leaving my child with him." She said just as James opened his mouth.

"Oh alright. We'll find someone else." He agreed.

A moment later they were joined by Remus Lupin, Sirius, and two other girls.

"'Ello." Said Sirius cheerfully sitting down. "This is Mandy Chissel from Hufflepuff. She's my new wife. And this here is Sirius Jr." he said proudly pointing to the doll in Mandy's arms.

"Hello Mandy. How's it going? It's nice to see you again." Lily said.

"Fine, thanks Lily. Nice seeing you as well. Hello to you too James" She said handing the baby to Sirius.

"Hi." He said politely. "Remus who's your friend?" he said turning.

"This is my wife, Kennedy Johnson." He said sitting down as well.

"Pleasure to meet you. Which house are you in?" asked Lily.

"Ravenclaw." She answered as she sat down. "And this is Emily."

"What have you two named your baby?" asked Remus.

"Jillian. Lily though of it." James said proudly. "It's a mixture of our names."

"I like it." Spoke up Mandy. "Its shows creativity."

"Thanks."

"I wish Peter were here. I'd be interested in seeing his partner." Sirius said sadly.

"Where is he anyway?" asked Kennedy.

"Vacation. France for two months." Remus told her. "Lucky bloke."

"We'd better go. It's time for the parenting class." Lily said standing up.

**Chapter Three**

"You will be responsible for your child at all times." Professor McGonaglle told them.

"You will be able to conjure up baby supplies for them but that is all you can do. You must do everything else yourselves. Yes, Miss Johnson?"

"What are we supposed to feed them?"

"Ah yes. Of course. I almost forgot. Each child will be fed these jars of baby food." She said gesturing towards a huge table behind her stacked with jars. "You may each take as many as you like. The table will keep refilling itself. If you run out of food you may come into my classroom at anytime for more. I warn you, though, each child is different. They may not like certain foods. Now, I've showed you all how to diaper a child, how too feed one, and how to get supplies to care for one. Any last questions?" she said looking around the room. When no hands went up she said, "Okay. This is the end of the line. Your all on your own from now on. I wish you good luck. Please don't forget to get some of the baby food before you leave. I'll see you all in Transfiguration tomorrow." She strolled out of the room.

"James get a bunch of that, will you?" Lily asked sweetly. She quickly conjured up a baby bag and handed it to him. "Fill this to the brim." James nodded and went to fill the bag.

When he returned, he turned to her and said, "Want to go up to the common room and conjure up some baby supplies?"

"Sure." She said happily. Once in the common room the couple had fun conjuring up a baby bed, a changing table, a stroller, a booster seat for mealtime, and lots of other baby things.

"Hey!" James exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Lily said as she set the baby into its new crib decorated in Gryffendor colors.

"What if we enchanted the baby into miniature Gryffendor robes to match us?"

"James that's an excellent idea!" she said kissing his cheek. "I'll let you do the honors."

James smiled as he said the incantation. Before long they had baby Gryffendor robes, hats, socks, and blankets. James stood back to admire his work. "Like it?" he asked Lily after a moment.

Lily chose to answer this by deeply snogging him.

"Well. I think I'll make Gryffendor stuff more often." He said after a moment. Lily smiled and sat down on the couch. He patted the spot next to her and James sat in it. She snuggled close and wrapped her arms around him. Jillian the doll was sound asleep in her new Gryffendor baby crib. Just then, the portrait hole opened and Remus and Emily and Sirius stepped in.

"Hey guys. Where's Sirius Jr.?" Lily asked not moving from her sport half on the couch half on James.

"With his mummy. Mandy said she wanted to 'solely connect with our son'. Whatever that means. I just figured it would be easier to not argue with her and let her do things her way." He sat down on the floor.

"What about you?" James said to Remus.

"I told Kennedy she could have a few hours to herself. Some of her friends were going for a walk while their husbands watched the children, and she looked like she wanted to go. So I offered to watch Emily for a few hours." He laid the now sleeping baby into a green baby carrier on the floor and set her next to the chair he sat down in.

"That was really sweet of you, Remus." Lily said.

"Well I don't mind. Do you guys want an hour alone? I can watch Jillian for you if you like."

"No, no. That's quite alright. I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Sirius will help me."

"Yeah Sirius will- Hey! Wait a minute!" Sirius said from his spot on the floor.

James got a gleam in his eye and bent down and whispered something into his ear.

"Oh alright. I guess your right. I'll help." He said after a second.

"Come on Lily." James said taking her hand. "Let's go to the broom closet on the fifth floor."

"What did you say to him?" she said warningly.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't threaten him!" he added seeing the look on her face.

"Are you sure?" she said to both of the guys.

"Positive. Go. Please go." Sirius said pushing her in the back. "Really. I meant it. Go." Remus nodded in agreement.

"Well… alright. But I'm only allowing this because Remus will be supervising and… well, I've been wanting to visit that broom closet for quite awhile now" She said eyeing James.

"Yes!" James said happily. He picked her up and ran out the common room.

"Padfoot?" Remus said after a moment.

"What Moony?"

"What did James say to you to make you agree to watch the baby?"

"He told me if I didn't agree then he and Lily would just stay here and snog. And that's waaaaay worse than watching a kid any day."

**Chapter Four**

It was around eleven p.m. when James and Lily returned to the common room. There they found a Remus, and Emily, and a very worried looking Sirius. As soon as Lily counted the people she immediately gasped. "Where's Jillian!" she gasped.

"Now Lily, I'll tell you if you promise not to get mad." Sirius said creeping onto a couch.

"Alright I promise."

"Well I was taking ickle Jillie-kins for a niece and uncle walk." He began. "It was a lovely evening for a stroll. The skies were clear. The air was fresh. The-"

"Get to the point Sirius."

"Well. We just happened to be walking by the lake. And Jillie-kins looked like she wanted a swim. So I set her in the lake. But then I realized her hat had fallen off a few feet away. And…well…."

"Well what?" Lily pressed.

"The Giant Squid doesn't like babies in his lake. So he kinda sorta-ish…… took her." He finished quickly.

"WHAT?" Lily screeched. She ran over to the couch were Sirius sat and jumped on him. Wrapping her fists around his neck and shaking him. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THAT YOU BLOODY IDIOT! I NEW WE SHOULDN'T LEFT HER WITH YOU! EVEN IF REMUS _WAS_ HERE! I NEW IT! I NEW IT! I NEW IT!"

"Lily?" Sirius said as he gasped for air.

"WHAT?"

"Remember you said you wouldn't get mad!"

"I DON'T GIVE A BLOODY SHIT WHAT I SAID! _YOU_ SAID OUR CHILD WOULD BE FINE! I'VE WORKED SO HARD TO GET GOOD GRADES AND YOUR GOING TO RUIN THIS FOR ME! SO I WILL _KILL _YOU! YOUR SUCH A POMPUS IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" She continued to pry the air from him.

"Lily, dear?"

"What James?" she said irritably.

"Hon, you have to let him go." He said gently removing her fists from Sirius' neck.

"Why?" she said. Her face turning now from anger to sadness. She looked up at James with her best puppy-eyes.

"I just wanted to punish him." She said.

"I know babe. But why worry about that now?" James said soothingly. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Let's kill him later. We need to get Jillian back now."

She sniffed and nodded her head. "Your right. Let's go see if we can find her."

At the lake Lily and James spent hours looking for Jillian. In fact, neither of them went to bed that night. Sirius tried to help. Remus too. But after about an hour, Remus had to go and find Kennedy. It was her night to watch the baby.

But Sirius, James, and Lily kept on searching the grounds, hoping for some sign that the Giant Squid had thrown Jillian out of the lake. But when the time came for classes, they had to stop. Sirius and James suggested skipping classes. Lily almost agreed. But in the end she said no. She told them it would only make it worse if their other grades failed, as well as this project. When the time came for the Friday Transfiguration lesson, Lily stopped outside the doorway.

"What are we gonna say?" she asked them quietly. "It's only our first week and our baby's _gone._" Tears welled up in her eyes. James kissed her head and tried to comfort her.

"Lily. I really am sorry about what happened." Sirius said to her quietly. "But I'll take care of it. Don't worry."

"The last time you said that we all ended up locked in a closet for three hours." She sniffed.

"Well this time I promise that I'll fix it. Trust me."

"The last time I did _that _my baby was gone!"

"Merlin's Beard, Lily! Just don't worry!" And with that he walked into the room and took his seat. James and Lily followed. As Professor McGonaglle went around the room asking each couple out loud how they and their baby were doing, Lily's fears got worse and worse. But before she knew it, it was her and James' turn.

"Miss Evans. Mr. Potter. How is your child doing?" She said. Then she realized. "Where _is _your baby, Miss Evans?"

"I- Uh- Well we- Um" Lily stuttered. But then, Sirius boldly stood up.

"Professor McGonaglle"

"What Black?"

"I lost Lily and James' baby. I was baby-sitting while they went to the library to work on some home-work. And I took their baby by the lake. And it was me who set her in so she could have a swim. Then I went back to get her jacket a few yards away. And the Giant Squid got her. It's not James' or Lily's fault. They trusted me and I let them down. So please don't punish them or fail them because of my foolishness. They did everything rite. They even offered to pay me. It was my idiosy that caused the problem." He took a deep breath and sat down.

Professor McGonaglle was shocked. She had never seen Sirius Black take responsibility before.

"Well. Um. See me after class. The three of you." She said after a minute. Then, she moved on to the next couple.


	5. Maturity

**Chapter 5**

"I cannot believe my ears. I never though that you would ever admit to any of your wrong doings, Mr. Black. I must admit, I'm proud of you."

Sirius smiled weakly.

"However that does not excuse your behavior. So therefore your punishment is…"

The three held their breath.  
"You will write an essay for me. 500 words. 'What not to do with a baby'. Due tomorrow." She finished. "You may go. Lily, James. You will receive a new child tomorrow before classes." Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

As the three stood up to go she called out, "Mr. Black! Hold on one moment, please."

Sirius stepped back in and sat down again.

"Yes, Professor?"

"You showed real maturity today, Sirius. And I want you to know that I wasn't kidding when I said I was proud of you."

Sirius' eyes widened. "Wow. Thank-you." He said in shock. "And you called me Sirius." He added questioningly. "You've never done that before."

"You called me Professor McGonaglle." She told him simply. "Not Mum or Minnie or Minerva or Dumbledore's lover. You've never done_ that_ before." Sirius smiled. "Well then, your free to go." She told him finally.

"Yeah." He said, a grin spreading across his face, "I've got a paper to write."


	6. Shut it up!

**Chapter 6**

The next few weeks flew by for the 7th years. They soon realized (once they figured out that babies and the Giant Squid didn't mix) that parenting was hard work. They found themselves constantly changing diapers, feeding bottles, or singing ridiculous songs. But unfortunately for Sirius and Mandy Chissel, their baby never seemed to be happy. It was a particularly rainy day. The two were in a deserted classroom. They had been about to go for a stroll along the castle when, once again, Sirius Jr. started to wail.

"He never shuts up!" Sirius cried through the noise.

"Well I've tried everything!" Mandy cried back. "Singing, feeding, reading, changing, bouncing. Everything!" her normally straight blonde hair was a mess, for the baby kept pulling at it. And her glasses her hanging from her left ear. Sirius noticed this detail and tried to fix it. But at that same moment the baby screamed, making Mandy jump, and causing Sirius to accidentally poke her in the eye.

"Bloody hell!" she cried. She handed the baby to Sirius and rubbed her eye.

Sirius tried bouncing the baby. But it only made the cries louder. "What now?" she called to him.

"I've got an idea!"

"Fine, whatever it is! I'll try anything!"

Sirius set the still wailing baby in the stroller and looked it straight in the eye.

"Baby?" he said softly. Of course, no one could hear him through the wails. "SHUT UP!" He screamed his loudest.

"Sirius!" Mandy exclaimed. "You cant _do _that to a child!"

"Wait! Listen!" he told her putting his index finger to his lips.

"What?"

"That noise!"

"What noise? I don't heard anything."

"_Exactly._" He said, his voice full of amazement. "He's stopped crying."

"Your right." She said slowly. "But how could _that _have shut him up?"

"I'm not sure. But Professor McGonaglle _did_ say each child was different. I guess some just need the law laid down."

"Well…..I _guess _it's okay."

"Who cares if it's okay!" he said happily. "He's shut up!" he leaned over and hugged her.

"Sirius? What are you doing?" she asked, clearly confused by his body language. She thought they were friends. That's it. Just _friends._ Partners. Nothing more. But having Sirius this close was nice. Maybe she did like him more than a friend after all…..

"I'm I'm not sure." He said not moving. "But, I kind of like it."

"I though we were just friends."

"So did I. But friends don't want to kiss other friends, do they?"

"I don't think so. But…. Maybe we don't want to be friends?" she said slowly.

"I'm not sure I do."

"Me either." As Sirius' head came closer to hers, she felt a tingle of excitement. Before she knew what was happening, she was on top of Sirius on the floor, her tongue deep in his mouth. After a moment of deep snogging, they came up for air.

"What was that?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. But I liked it."

"Me too."

"Do you want to be friends anymore?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Do you?"

"No."

"Me neither."

And with that, the snogging continued.

After an hour had passed, they stopped. Sirius Jr. was surprisingly sleeping soundly in his stroller. "I guess miracles do happen." Mandy said softly. "Plus it's getting late. We'd better get to bed."

"Alright." Sirius agreed. "But tomorrow?"

"We'll hang out all day. I'm really glad were not friends anymore Sirius." She said smiling.

"Me too. You're different from my past girlfriends. I can tell. You don't like me because I'm dead sexy and gorgeous. And you didn't fall for me right away. You took your time. And I like that."

She smiled and kissed him. "It's my night to take the baby." She told him taking the stroller. "Yes. Alright. I'll take him if you want a night off." He offered.

"No, no. It's quite alright. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." And without another word, she was gone.

Once inside the boy's dormitory Sirius quietly changed into pajamas and slid into bed. "Padfoot?" said James sleepily from his bed.

"Yeah, Prongs?"

"You okay, mate? You look like your on cloud nine or something. What's up?"

"Nothing." He said smiling. "Just a good night with Mandy, that's all. Go back to sleep."

"Okay. Tell me about it tomorrow."

"Will do. And James?" But James was already asleep again. "Sleep tight Prongsie." He mumbled before drifting off to sleep.


	7. You actually LEARNED something!

**Chapter 7**

"Lily Evans and James Potter" called Professor McGonaglle.

It was 'graduation day' as the teachers called it. But it was really the day that the couples would be given their final grades for 'The Baby Project' and return their child.

Lily and James stepped up onto the small platform. "Your child, please" Instructed Professor McGonaglle.

"Just a second." James told her. Lily had a tear in her eye as she hugged the doll. "Good-bye, Jillie. I'll miss you." She said softly. James then took the doll and looked at it. "You did good, kid." He told it. He then handed it to Professor McGonaglle, who passed it Professor Flitwick, who threw tapped it with her wand making it a normal doll again and throwing it into a nearby bin.

"And now your grades." She pulled out a piece of parchment and read out loud, "Participation: O Love and Care: O Health and Physical Being: O and last… Safe Keeping: E Over all grade: O Congratulations." Lily and James beamed and sat down next to Remus and Kennedy who had just been graded just before them. They had been given an O overall as well.

"Sirius Black and Mandy Chissel" called McGonaglle.

Mandy and Sirius both looked at the doll which they had cared for for the past two months. Mandy waved slightly and passed it to Sirius. "Good-bye and good riddance." He said tossing it to McGonaglle. She handed it to Flitwick and pulled out a new piece of parchment.

"Participation: E Love and Care: A Health and Physical Being: E Safe Keeping: A" she read from it. "Over all grade:…" They all held their breaths "E" she finished. "Congratulations." The two beamed as they sat down across from Lily and James.

"Well done everyone." Lily said happily.

"Yeah. We all did great." James agreed.

"I even learned something." Sirius put in.

James fell out of his seat. Remus knocked into Kennedy and Lily choked on her piece of celebration cake Dumbledore had provided. After James had gotten up and helped Lily get the food out of her throat, Sirius said, "What?" he looked at all of them wide eyed.

"It's just, we never thought _you _would learn something." Lily said amazed.

"I've learned all sort of things at Hogwarts!" he argued.

"I meant something related to a lesson." She explained.

"Oh. Well I did."

"Well?" James pressed.

"Well what?"

"Oh for Christ's sake Sirius! What the bloody hell did you learn?" he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. That. I learned that I'm never having kids. It's too much work and responsibility."

"It _was _hard." Lily agreed. "But I think children would be nice someday. But only one. Two maximum."

"I agree." Said Mandy. "But _two? _I mean a doll was hard enough! I know I'm not having kids for a _long long _time."

"Me too. But it's fun to think of names, isn't it?" Lily said.

"Harry." James said all of a sudden.

"What?" Lily said looking at him.

"I said Harry."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. It just popped out of my mouth."

"Well it's a lovely name, I think." Lily told him.

"Lily?"

"What?"

"Do you think we'll ever have kids someday?"

"I'm not sure. If so, not anytime soon, I can promise you that."

"But if we do, can we name it Harry? If it's a boy, I mean."

"I guess so."

"Okay. And Lily?"

"Yeah, James?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her.

Sirius smiled at Mandy and then leaned over and kissed her as well. Remus looked at Kennedy. "Um, do you want to….?" He asked.

"Not really. I just like you as a friend." She told him easily. "I'm sorry if I-"

"No, no. I didn't really want to either." he said quickly. "Friends?" he offered his hand for her to shake.

"Friends." She agreed, shaking the offered hand.

Remus turned back to his friends who, by now, had stopped snogging.

"But really James, _Alberta_?" Lily said all of a sudden.

"Well what kind of a name is Harry?" questioned Sirius.

James smiled. He could tell this was going to be a _LONG _conversation.

**THE END**


End file.
